


Residents of the Night

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nocturnality Play, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “And what might we have here?” Still determined to ignore him, he goes to sink his fangs back into her neck at the same time as a very rude hand lands on his shoulder.“What? I’m eating.” Glaring behind him, his eye meets with the cold blue of the vampire who decided to interrupt him.“I can see that.” He doesn’t sound amused, while Franz hasn’t taken kindly to his presence, he too is regarded with cold disdain. “It’s been a while, Franz.”
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage, Utsuki Chikage/Franz (A3!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Residents of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, Chikage = Adel
> 
> I lost my mind trying to come up with a Nocturnality-verse name for him that matched Franz (in location and time period) but in the end, Adel sounds similar to April and the meaning suits the fact that he appears rather nobel in his hallowen card.
> 
> This is me putting Chikage in his Halloween costume into the world of Noturnality just so that he can fuck the vampire that looks like Hisoka and no other reason. There’s a lot of me filling in things that weren’t quite explained within Nocturnality itself with my own HCs in here. 
> 
> Happy Halloween.

Buzzing around him, the nightlife is electric. Salarymen lean on their co-workers shoulders as they stumble down the street, people pour in and out of bars and clubs and he pulls a giggling young woman into an alleyway. The easiest type of prey, it’s not even fun to hunt like this, there’s no thrill of the fight; not that there ever is with regular humans. All of them are weak and all of them underestimate him. Pathetic creatures they are, flashing a fake smile back to her, he wants to roll his eyes. 

The days of a good proper hunt are long gone. Cameras are stationed far too often; eyes that let the humans watch over things without being there in person, but while it changes the strategy he uses it doesn’t mean he can’t hunt. Pushing her into the dark, dead end, he hears that drunken giggling once more and joins in with his own laughter. Twisted, hungry and as he tilts her head to the side, dying out against her neck as he strikes with accurate fangs. 

Relishing the taste as it spreads over his tongue, a fervid energy fills him. There are those who lay lower, younger vampires who don’t realise their full strength and are too afraid to feed like this. What’s the point of being cautious if you don’t get to enjoy what makes this existence worth it? Moving a hand up to the other side of her neck he feels her pulse, humming happily to himself as he feels it start to slow as he drains her.

An intake of breath is heard as her initial state of shock passes, sharp and filled with terror as a scream threatens to leave her lips, but he can deal with that too. The hand moves over her mouth, a warning, the next time she goes to make a sound he’ll use a knife. There’ll be no need for that though; heavy gulps will see her passed out in no time. It’ll be then that he decides whether or not to finish her off or to leave her in the street; just another party goer who had a little too much. She’ll wake up tomorrow with no idea how their night ended and a train ride home in last night’s clothes.

Something’s not right though. Letting her body side down the wall into a pool of limbs, he turns to scan the area. The presence isn’t human, there’s no stench of life but that means he’s in more danger than he would be if it were. The exorcists of this day and age are pitiful and barely put up a fight; they’re a joke compared to the force that took out so many of his brethren years ago. Reaching into the layers of his cape his hands close around the handles of knives as he awaits the approach of whoever’s there. There’s no mistaking it; friend or foe, they’re there to see him.

“To whom do I owe the honour?” Well, if they’re there for him there’s no point in just waiting for them to show. Overwhelmingly, it’s likely an ally but you can never be too cautious.

Sighing as they still take their time he lets go of his knives. Someone after him would have struck already. As finally his visitor makes their way down to the dead end of the alley, he deftly turns back to his prey. He’s going to pretend he didn’t see him at all, that tall silhouette and clothes barely less conspicuous than his own. If it could have been anyone but him, that would have been great. Regardless of his attitude towards humans and this particular vampire, he gets along with most of the rest of their kind. There’s just a particular few he doesn’t like and he is absolutely the top of the list. Reaching down and hooking his hands under his meal’s armpits, he hefts her back up to his height and leans in to feed once more.

“And what might we have here?” Still determined to ignore him, he goes to sink his fangs back into her neck at the same time as a very rude hand lands on his shoulder.

“What? I’m eating.” Glaring behind him, his eye meets with the cold blue of the vampire who decided to interrupt him. 

“I can see that.” He doesn’t sound amused, while Franz hasn’t taken kindly to his presence, he too is regarded with cold disdain. “It’s been a while, Franz.”

It’s all too clear already that Adel is still actively working with The Council. He wouldn’t willingly seek him out in a million years if it weren’t for that. Not to mention the stupid fancy clothes that make up the basic uniform are a dead give away. There’s nothing wrong with the other members themselves but they’re all so boring. Hasn’t Adel learnt that status and social standing matter nothing in this day and age for their kind? That’s all useless if you’re strong enough to fend for yourself and those that oppose them these days are laughably weak compared to the days of old.

Franz doesn’t really care what he’s up to and he doesn’t want any part in it. All he needs to do is stay in touch with the headquarters enough to get news on when his location’s been compromised or when there’s been something serious happen. They all have to watch each other’s backs but that doesn’t mean he’s going to get along with everybody. Especially not vampires like Adel.

“Why did they send _you_?” Turning to face him, he yet again lets his meal fall to the ground. He doubts he’s going to get to clean his plate at this rate. 

“You think _you’re_ the one unhappy about this?” Adel responds, his tone just as unpleasant. “Someone has to deal with you and apparently no one else wants to bother trying.”

Honestly, he has to wonder why he has to be dealt with at all. It’s not like he’s causing any major troubles. Sure, he’s currently got a few people hypnotised and that incident with Reo had gotten him on the Church’s radar but, he’s just existing really.

“They should be thanking me, that kid got back to you, right?” Turning to lean his back against the wall he gives up on his prey. “Saving him took a lot out of me, what’s a few extra bodies here and there to replenish what I gave to save one of our kind?”

Well, Reo is a kid compared to both of them at least; compared to humans he’s already lived at least one lifetime. The naivety and youth had radiated off him to Franz; any vampire wishing to entangle himself with humans like that has to be young. Reo hasn’t been through what they have; the constant persecution and being hunted down by generation after generation of exorcists, no matter what country or continent they happen to be on. 

Naive or not, he couldn’t just let him perish and he’d been planning to have him stay with him regardless. Carrying him back to his own hideout and forcing him to drink his blood had been the easiest way to save him. To another vampire, their kind’s blood isn’t overly sating and drinking it causes a deficit that the vampire giving their own will have to replace at a later date. It’s really only done in emergencies, or as a sign of dominance. Giving up so much of his own to Reo had caused Franz the need to hunt a little more than usual, but there wasn’t another way of doing it. It would have gotten the exorcists further on alert if the bodies were connected to him but he’s moved around a bit and that should be starting to cool off by now. The Council are being overly cautious. 

“If you’d brought him directly to the headquarters we could have taken care of him there.” There’s no way Adel knows just how bad of a state he’d been in, he wouldn’t have made it. “Or did you want me to thank you for your good deed? Yes, thank you so much Franz for continuing to keep us on their radar again, we’ll be forever in your debt.”

Rolling his eyes, he pushes himself off the wall. He already knows how the rest of this will go, they’re just going to go round in circles, making snippy remarks and bickering until one of them gets mad enough to go for the other’s throat. That’s not something he can do out here and it’s not something he knows he can be bothered with at all. If Adel has an objective then surely he’s looking to complete it but if his objective involves taking all the fun out of his existence then he’s not listening.

“He’d have been gone if I hadn’t stepped in, I tried to get him to leave the human the night before but he stayed one last night, which was enough for the exorcist to plan his attack.” He speaks as he walks, knowing Adel will be able to pick up on his words regardless. 

Even with all the years and wisdom he’d had on him he had let him go back to visit that human after too, something he won’t tell Adel. Ridiculous to think he’d passed on a message for one of them but for human standards, he’d been decent and he didn’t want to break Reo’s heart more than it already was. 

“If you’re talking to me about this you should be talking to him too.” No doubt Reo’s at the headquarters now, or somewhere they know about. “He can’t go chasing humans, I told him the same thing.”

“Both of you are getting talked to about your actions.” Adel catches up to him easily and Franz realises he didn’t even get the chance to remove the notes from his victim’s wallet. He refuses to get involved with humans beyond eating but there are some modern luxuries he does quite enjoy. Turning back now is too much of a hassle though with this guy on his ass. “He, I believe, may actually listen.”

“There’s apparently a number of us around these parts nowadays, young vampires like him by the sounds of it. They need to be taught that too or there’ll be more learning the hard way.” He deflects things away from himself. The fact any vampire can turn as many humans as they wish means it can be hard to keep track of things like this. “Though I trust The Council is already taking care of that?”

Giving a small laugh to himself he picks up the pace. 

“You talk like you have any real interest in our affairs.” Adel comments, hardly missing a beat. “Perhaps if you cared so much you’d be willing to be less of a rogue yourself.”

That one actually stings a bit. He’ll always help one of their kind if they’re in need but he doesn’t need to abide by all of The Council’s demands to do that. 

Winding through narrow streets, the nightlife dies out far behind them and Adel has no interest in giving up the chase. No further words leave him as they move, only a tense silence as his presence remains a consistent couple of metres behind himself. The downside to updating headquarters of each and every new place he’s staying at in case things take a bad turn, is that he’s frustratingly easy to track down if they send someone like this guy after him.

“Welcome to my castle.” The block of apartments is far from grand but it’s far from the worst place he’s stayed.

“Hypnotism has been outlawed for the last century.” Adel comments as he follows him up a set of stairs, immediately seeing through how Franz acquired his accommodation. Every now and then a law has to be broken to maintain an easy way of life. Franz may break them slightly more often than that but he’s experienced enough to know when he’s going too far.

“It’s all so contradictory don’t you think?” He stops after stepping off the staircase, turning to face the door and inserting a key. Neither of them need the light switched on but he has a guest so he may as well extend the hospitality of using the electricity that he’s definitely not paying for. “You’re here to tell me to stay unseen, but I’m not allowed to use the powers that allow that?”

Removing his cape and hanging it on a hook beside the door, he steps inside the apartment proper, fingers moving to his gloves to pluck them from his hands. While far from the gothic estates and manors fiction likes to portray vampires living in, it’s still far more space than he needs by himself. The couple who’d carelessly invited him inside after a little bit of persuasion had it very comfortably furnished too when they’d decided that actually, a lengthy overseas holiday right this moment sounds ideal. How lucky is he? Throwing himself down on the couch he kicks his boots up onto the low table in front of it, letting his gloves fall on top of it soon after.

He can sense the look he’s being given by Adel before he turns his head to face him. Watching him take his time to hang his cape up on the hook beside his own, he doesn’t move at all as Adel removes his own shoes. There is however a look on his face as he moves towards him that tells him just how much he’s being judged for not doing the same himself. 

“Fine.” Pulling his feet back he bothers to unzip his boots and kick them off. Zips are something humans definitely did right. “Happy now?”

Socked feet back on the table immediately, he waits for Adel to pull across a chair from the unused dining table to face him. Franz isn’t gratified with a verbal response as he does but he knows the remark’s only further worked to get on his nerves.

“I know telling you all this isn’t going to get you to change, but I’m just telling you what I’ve been told to say.” Sitting himself down, Adel gives him a stern look as he speaks. “You can fight off exorcists all you want but the more they put on your trail, the more danger other vampires around here are in. You may hate me, but I know how you feel about the others.”

“You can’t expect me to be any more cautious than this and keep fed at the same time.” He could stand to fly under the radar a little more but he doesn’t need to, he has this down to an art. “Besides, do you think I can’t smell how well fed you are.”

Leaning back into the couch he surveys the interior of the apartment. It’s far from the flashy place Adel’s likely being put up in right now. Those that do the leg work for nobility will always be favoured, even if these days a title means little more than a nicer roof over your head and obeying a bunch of stupid rules. Bringing his gaze back down to meet Adel’s he smirks. 

“Telling me to lay low while you’ve got a fresh kill yourself? Do you think I’m stupid?” Pulling his legs back and setting his feet on the floor, he rests his elbows on his knees, posture cocky and assured. “So I can’t hunt drunks to feed myself but you can what? Kill on the road while travelling? Your tastes are too picky to just be happy just with whatever they’ve got locked up at headquarters.”

“If you come back with me today they’ll see you’re fed until this is all over,” Adel clearly hates saying this, “They just need a few months with no evidence of us being around before they go back to sitting around in their churches fantasizing about the old days again.”

Hearing the bitter tone in Adel’s voice as he speaks about the exorcists brings a smile to his lips.

“Why don’t we just go take them on then?” Adel may be someone who will get on his nerves no matter the place or time but when he’s in action, he’s as much of a threat as Franz himself. “Finish them off here for good. Don’t tell me you’ve gotten weak? Maybe you have just been eating what you’re given. Have they been feeding you so well you’ve forgotten to take a human down on your own? They have, haven’t they? You’ve gotten rusty.”

In the time it takes him to blink, Adel’s at his throat. It only makes him smile wider, the corners of his lips twisting up in glee as an arm presses down on his windpipe. Franz himself has no need to breathe but for someone who does, the position could be life threatening. Anger flashes in Adel’s eyes but so does a dark excitement. They’ve always been like this, darting in and out of each other’s lives, teaming up out of necessity or clashing violently. He can’t bring himself to like the guy, not even one bit but oh, he can be so fun to provoke.

“What’s it going to take for you to do as you’re being asked so I can get out of here?” There’s more force on his neck and just to see what kind of reaction he’ll get, he gives a small moan. The frown on Chikage’s lips deepens and he breaks into laughter. “I have no problem with tipping off the exorcists to your location by the way. You’d make it out the other side but I doubt a guy like you wants an entire faction kicking down your door.”

Well, it might be fun as a challenge; the kind of challenge that would likely result in him having to move countries, but a challenge nonetheless. It has been a while since he really got to test himself up against a group of humans. However he’s heard moving countries has gotten a lot harder in recent years, so even getting back to somewhere else he speaks the language of may be too much hassle… perhaps he’ll hold off on that.

“How about you entertain me then?” Even without the need to breathe, his voice comes out strained with such a force on his neck.

Sneaking a hand up between them he twirls Adel’s tie around one hand, tugging down sharply. No sign of shock crosses his face, only an eyebrow twitching in annoyance as it becomes clear what Franz is really asking for here. It’s nothing they haven’t done before, in fact it’s just about the only thing aside from fighting humans that they can actually (somewhat) get along during. Getting along consists of fangs sinking into bared skin as Adel fucks him into the nearest surface, but at least he gets a kick out of that.

“Predictable as ever.” The arm on his neck moves so the hand can grip his jaw, his eyes still holding a look of contempt.

“What? Don’t tell me they’ve got you so stiff and trained now that you can’t get it u-”

Lips crash against his own cutting him off, Adel doing nothing to abate how his fangs slice into Franz’s lower lip as he deepens the kiss. It doesn’t put him off, that’s what he’s after from Adel, anything gentler and he’d want to gag. As blood spills between their lips, tinged with brightness from the meal he’s just had, he pushes his tongue through into Adel’s mouth. 

Like the thrill of a challenging fight, the bloody kiss sends excitement thrumming through him. Adel’s knee comes to rest on the couch between his legs as he continues kissing with just as much intensity. From how forceful and severe he’s being, Franz would have to guess it’s been a while since he’s had a chance to do this but he’s not going to just submit easily for him. Breaking the kiss for just a moment, he locks eyes with Adel for a moment in challenge, before going forwards with his fangs first, returning the favour of spilling the other’s blood as their lips come together once more.

It’s only brief, seconds as opposed to minutes before Adel shoves him back into the couch and disengages. Reaching upwards, Franz swipes a thumb through the blood dripping from Adel’s lips, tongue extending from his mouth as he licks it clean. With his eye still locked on Adel’s he smirks after licking the blood from his own chin. Bringing a leg up, he kicks him back from the couch, hearing the table move across the floor as Adel’s shoved backwards from the force. He may be smaller in size but underestimating his strength would be stupid.

“Let’s use the bed.” They don’t need a bed, they’ve hardly ever had an actual bed but it’s a lot more comfortable than the couch for what’s about to happen.

Pushing himself off the couch his hands move to his vest, leaving it behind him on the floor as he makes his way to the much unused room. The couch and the television facing it have been much of his entertainment through daytime here, though there are always times when even someone as ancient as himself turns to more lust driven ways of passing the time. There’s no reason not to, as long as they’re well enough fed, their bodies can still move blood around to where it needs to be. Not needing to sleep, taking care of himself when he can be bothered moving from the couch to do so is the only use it’s gotten since the owners departed.

As soon as he’s within range of it, hands are pushing his shoulders. Falling face first into the mattress he goes to snarl, Adel’s weight coming over him immediately after. Teeth threaten the back of his neck before he’s flipped over. Back against the mattress and trapped entirely under Adel’s body. With one hand he plucks the glasses from his face, snapping that stupid chain as he throws them onto the mattress somewhere behind himself. He’s never quite figured out if they’re something he needs or something he’s taken to wearing to make himself look fancier than he knows he really is.

A hand pushes his hair out of his face, as if in response to having his own eyes bared, Adel has to do the same to him. Metal rings dig into his cold skin as the ugly scar that marks the right side of his face is unveiled. The wound had been inflicted before he’d been turned, something that couldn’t be healed after his transformation into an immortal. A hiss leaves his lips as Adel’s fingers tug roughly on the strands. Head forced backwards and shirt collar ripped open, he feels fangs graze his neck again. There’s an amused hum against it before fangs pierce his skin and rather than detract from the building atmosphere, the sharp pain adds to it.

Wrapping a leg around Adel’s hips, he pulls them down against his own. He’s not at the point of being noticeably aroused yet but as Adel’s crotch is pressed to his, he can feel the start of an erection forming as he swallows down his blood. Cheater, it’s always so much easier to get to that state when you’re feeding. Draining someone entirely always finds Franz hard regardless of attraction to them, the rush of blood to all extremities and the excitement of a good meal are too much to deny the pleasure of. If Adel were truly as cruel as he likes to think he is, he’d take so much that Franz wouldn’t be able to get it up himself but his gulps are slow and calculated. This is more an attempt at a show of dominance.

As Adel grows fully hard against him, a moan leaves Franz’s already parted lips. He can feel himself following in suit. Rolling his hips upwards, the sensation that forms feels almost like heat running through him as his desire builds. He’s not desperate, but he doesn’t care in the least if Adel knows he’s erect from being drunk from. He’s shameless, sleazy even. Adel’s trying to stake his claim, as he’s won with the mouthfuls of blood he takes, but has he truly won if each only sees Franz getting harder?

There’s a low, satisfied moan from Adel himself as he pulls back from his neck, tongue flicking out to catch anything he’s missed.

“You know I’ll just have to hunt again to replace that, right?” His words are cocky but his tone is oddly pitched as arousal seeps into it.

“You’re really that eager to have me sent back to you again?” Sliding a hand between them, Adel’s hand closes over his dick. “Careful Franz, I might start to think you’re doing it on purpose.”

With no other real way to shut him up from his position he pulls his head down, their lips clashing against the other’s messily once more as he rolls his hips up into Adel’s touches. While saying he desires Adel himself in any way would be a complete and utter lie, he can’t deny that he desires this sort of thing. Moaning into Adel’s mouth as the touches become frustrating, he too moves his hands between them. Belt undone, he has to knock Adel’s hands out of the way to get to his fly.

“That eager then?” Adel moves off him to watch as Franz shoves his pants down his thighs.

“Did you really think I wanted you to treat me slowly and romantically?” Underwear are a pain and he hasn’t bothered with them for a few different evolutions of human fashion. Kicking his pants off entirely, it’s freeing to be done with the constriction of them.

“You mean that isn’t what this is?” Cocking an eyebrow, Adel scans his body. It might feel remotely embarrassing if he could even feel emotions like that. Rather than let himself be scrutinised, he moves a knee to nudge against Adel’s own erection. 

“If your version of slow and romantic means getting this into me as soon as possible.” Pressing his knee up harder against it, he waits for Adel to make a move to force it off his cock as the pressure becomes too much to be pleasurable.

Rolling out from under him he moves up the bed. The item he’s after belongs to the owners of the house and pulling it from a bedside drawer, he throws it in Adel’s direction

“You’ve actually got something from this century.” He sounds amused and as Franz makes himself at home resting against pillows. “Or does this belong to the humans who actually live, lived? Here.”

“Live.” He stretches out, a hand reaching between his legs to pump his length casually as Adel makes his way back onto the bed. “They’re on an extended overseas holiday; I wanted a place with people still alive to keep paying the electricity.”

He laughs at his own last comment. 

“Using the dregs of human’s supplies to get off then?” Adel is clearly trying to get a rise out of him as he reaches him, the hand that reaches for Franz’s wrist stopping his movements only emphasises that.

Well, he doesn’t want to disappoint. As the bottle is flipped over in Adel’s hand, his own finds its way to the front of his shirt, sharp nails tearing through the fabric. Who cares? They aren’t here to use it. What he gets for his troubles as blood wells from the scratch marks and stains the fabric, are hands moving towards him fast. Grabbing his shoulders with an almost crushing force, he’s flipped over. Fingers tangle in his hair again and his face is pressed into the pillows so hard that if he were still human, he wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

“You are the one who asked for this.” He shoves harder for good measure, the fabric scratching against Franz’s face. “Here I am being so kind and doing you a favour.”

Not once, not even when he’d first met Adel would he have called him kind. Prickly and cold, he’d been impossible to get along with. His personality has only twisted over time into something far worse; the vampire he is today should never be described with such a word. 

Held in place Franz hears suspenders unclipping, fabric moving and he readies himself for this to be rough. Well, it’s not like he’d give any mercy if things were the other way around. Fingers leave his hair and the sounds become more coordinated. Clearly Adel trusts him to behave for now, which usually would be a mistake, but right now his body craves just how nasty he knows he can be during sex. As he hears the lube uncapping and the sound of wet skin he pushes his hips higher. 

“How long’s it been for you? I doubt you’ve been picking up humans.” A hand grips one cheek almost too tightly as he feels a slick, blunt force against his entrance. More preparation would make things go more smoothly, especially with how long it’s been, but they both know he can handle this. “And I doubt Reo was in any condition to run you through the way you need.”

He’s right, even if he was, he was too caught up on that human. Just as he goes to retort that he doubts Adel’s been getting much action while running around for The Council, the head of his cock pushes inside and the words are taken from him. 

Far slower than he’d imagined he would, Adel presses inside. The thickness of his cock overwhelms every thought he might possibly have. It’s not bad though, the slow, steady easing in satisfies him in a deep and perhaps slightly twisted way. He’s still capable of feeling this intensely huh? Good. Teeth gritting together, his fangs reopen the wounds Adel had left in his lip earlier. 

As it goes on he wants something faster, his body can take it easily. Adel’s going too slow now, ruthlessly pushing inside and starting to pound into him would be treating him kinder than this is. Opening his mouth and turning his head to speak, that hand’s back in his hair to silence him with the pillows once more. Then it clicks, he’s not going slow for Franz’s sake. It’s for his own. A low sound of pleasure leaves his lips as he refuses to speed up from the agonising pace and the grip in Franz’s hair tightens as he feels him bottom out.

Once more he’s overwhelmed but he’s not going to let Adel just take this at a leisurely pace. He didn’t initiate this for him just to fuck him at a speed that pleases him and leave Franz unsatisfied. Shoving back against him as much as he can, he demands that Adel get a move on. The slight thrusting action isn’t enough but with Adel holding still it’s all he can get. The absolute bastard. There has to be a point where he snaps, he can’t have changed too much from the last time they ended up like this, even if it’s been so many years that Franz would only be able to give a rough estimate at the best of times. He definitely can’t when he’s stuffed full of Adel’s cock.

Finally, as the hand that’s been gripping his cheek moves to his hip, Adel pulls back. Immediately there’s a change of pace and processing the difference between sensations is too much for Franz to keep up with at first. He can register that at last he’s being fucked properly though and as powerful thrusts slap Adel’s hips against his ass, a moan muffles itself against the pillows. The grip on his hips tightens and he knows it must have been heard. The way Adel’s hand holds him could crush the bones of an ordinary human and short nails dig in so hard that he feels even they might break his skin. 

As he keeps up the pace and fucks in deep with every thrust, the feeling of being overwhelmed and full morphs back into pleasure. What might have waned of his cock’s stiffness as Adel had taken his agonising time comes back fast, repetitive movements past his prostate mean his body can’t ignore the pleasure even if he wanted it to. Forceful and rough, he fucks him with the sadism that can only come from such a man and it’s the only way Franz would ever want him to treat him.

More noises spill from him as Adel keeps up the pace and they start to pick up their frequency from behind him as well. The contrast in their sounds is stark but both are equally heavy with pleasure. There’s an instinct in Franz to bite into him as a grounding point for what he’s starting to feel, but he’s so helpless to do that in this position. All he can do is sink his fangs into the pillow beneath him, tearing through the fabric and not satisfying the urge at all. As his thoughts get more and more instinctual as pleasure overruns all his thoughts, he can’t switch off the need to sink his fangs in deep replace the blood Adel took from him at all.

In his hair the hand tightens more, tugging on it almost desperately. He’s glad his mouth is full because the whine he gives in response to the combination of all the stimulation and urges running through him is all too loud. The moans are fine, he doesn’t give a damn if they’re heard but whining like that isn’t. Biting down harder on the cotton he resolves not to let another sound like that slip out. He needs a distraction. From the way Adel’s gripping him tighter and fucking him with even more force, it’s an easy guess that he’s starting to get close. Franz needs to catch up.

At least one thing Adel can’t stop him from doing in this position, is reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock. Franz doesn’t care if the way he’s pressed into the bed makes the angle awkward and if Adel’s glaring at him for this, that’s even better. Wrapping a hand around his cock he doesn’t hold back in setting up a fast pace. The distraction isn’t exactly what he’d planned, another factor in the suffocating cage of hedonism he’s trapped in right now but damn if it doesn’t feel good. At least now he knows that as soon as Adel finishes, he won’t be far after. The double assault of stimulation is far too much for him to last much longer himself.

Or perhaps he spoke to soon.

Loud and low sounds from behind him pick up suddenly before Adel thrusts into him one last time, the force of the movement shoving him forwards into the bed. As he feels his cock pulse inside him and the desperate sounds of gratification trail off to contentment, he knows he’s spilling his load. Even as shallow thrusts milk out the last of what he has, it’s not quite enough to do it for him and left with only his hand, Franz grips himself tighter. He can feel it building, he knows he isn’t that far off but feeling Adel pull out and his release trickle down his inner thigh doesn’t replace the hard and fast rhythm of his thrusts.

As the fingers leave his hair, he rolls onto his back, definitely staining the sheets with Adel’s cum as he does so. This angle is so much more familiar to him and it’s so much easier to inch him closer to climax. While it’s not the same as having Adel inside him, he finds his other hand sneaking between his legs as he raises his hips off the bed, legs spread wide. Replicating the angle is hard as he thrusts two fingers inside but it’s worth it as he feels that jolt of pleasure from curling them in. That’s it, that’s what’s going to get him there. Eye meeting with Adel’s own he smirks after letting a loud moan leave him. He may be desperate to replace his cock and fucking Adel’s cum out of him with his fingers but somehow being so loud from his own ministrations compared to the muffed moans Adel got in response feels like a one up.

Both hands working together, it really doesn’t take long. The build up is fast and as he feels himself hit that ledge, pleasure too much to contain itself any longer, his head throws itself back against the pillows as he moans. From his position he knows he’s staining his black shirt with his release but it’s not like that’s much worse than blood. Letting his hips fall back to the mattress he continues to stroke himself slowly as he makes sure he’s drained himself for all he has.

“You might still be able to get it up but you’ve gotten fast.” He comments as the high starts to leave him and wiping both his hands off on the duvet. “Hair trigger now? Who is it that really isn’t getting any?”

Much to his irritation, Adel doesn’t rise to the bait this time.

“If there’s been an uptick in killings in the area, I’ll know about it.” He chooses to ignore the comment entirely. 

Moving himself off the mattress, he takes a tissue, wiping himself off before tucking himself back into his pants and righting his clothes. There’s no fixing the tear down his chest but perhaps his cape will cover that.

“And then you’ll be back here to fuck my brains out properly next time?” Modern language is so amusing.

“And then I’ll be dragging you back to the headquarters and you’ll be confined within them until things have actually settled down and can be trusted to move freely again.”

“You rate me that lowly.” Moving to properly align himself with the pillows he feels more of Adel’s release leak out of him. It feels gross now that he’s not getting off at the same time.

“I rate you the lowest of the low.” Collecting his glasses off the bed, Adel notices the chain is snapped. “Lower, perhaps.”

“Oh excellent because that’s exactly how I feel about you.” 

He’s not going to bother seeing Adel to the door. Reclining there, he watches as he exits into the other room. As the sounds of shoes being put back on and the door opening and closing reach him, he finds a groan slipping past his lips. To replace the blood Adel took and to get rid of the ache setting in now that he’s done with him, Franz needs to feed again. It’s almost as though through the way he treated him, Adel’s ensured that next time he pays him a visit, he’ll have a reason to bring him in. Perhaps it’s time Franz thought about moving cities and not updating The Council about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Carp for giving me Franz characterisation help and a more solid place to jump off from with my own version of him. And Riian for beta-ing my filth.
> 
> I guess this is kinda the opposite of my other Halloween costume inspired fic where bastard paranormal cop Hisoka face fucks vampire Chikage. Now Chikage’s vampire enforcement and even if Hisoka isn’t here, the dude who looks like him is getting pounded.


End file.
